Various school and office products, such as notebooks, binders, folders and the like are commonly used by students and professionals for carrying papers, handouts, and other loose items. Such notebooks, binders and folders are typically used in conjunction with writing instruments and other loose items. Although various pouches for carrying such loose items may be utilized, such pouches can be easily separated from the notebook, binder or folder. Furthermore, if the pouch is attached to an inner surface of the notebook, binder or folder, it may be difficult to access the pouch. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for attaching a pouch to the outer surface of a body.